


Quake VS Grant Ward - SHOWDOWN

by GoldTrim_BlueRose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love/Hate Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTrim_BlueRose/pseuds/GoldTrim_BlueRose
Summary: Just a random Skyeward story that has feels and some curse words.





	Quake VS Grant Ward - SHOWDOWN

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY random story. And it is kind of all over the place. I used a random fanfic generator to create this story but changed certain parts for it to flow well. I was just curious about how good the story would be if I put it in a generator. So this is the final result!
> 
> Enjoy!! (BTW: Please note I might delete this later on)

Everyone who looked could see there was a undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Daisy Johnson and Grant Ward.  
No one could deny it. No one except Grant Ward and Daisy that is.

They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each-other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust. Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them.

An on going hate built over the years.

And everyone knew that it was a awkward situation to be in the middle of. In the middle of the day, Jemma Simmons could stand it no longer. She found Daisy and pulled her to the side.  
  
"Thats it! Its ruining the team. Its clear you can’t function while Grant Ward is around!" Jemma explained her idea  
"What no! I am fine." Daisy reassured her and walked over to get herself a drink.  
"No. Its very clear. The looks of hate and the glares.” Jemma forced the idea back to Daisy. Everyone else in the room nodded at this.

Quake wondered off thinking of the idea of working with him...how will she introduce the idea? Would he accept it?  
Quake sat at the bar. It was empty save for her. Even the owner had already left her alone. Just her and the wiskey in her glass.

Daisy’s team had tried to stop her from offering a drink to Grant, but after that.... that event from a few years ago... Daisy could no longer stay quiet towards him. She needed an explanation for what happened.

Thinking about it made her eyes well up and to prevent bursting out in crying (as she really, deeply, wanted to) she lifted the wiskey and gulped it down. The burning liquid warmed her throat and heart. It was the only comfort she still had in this world.

Daisy tried to take her mind of the present. To slip into the past rather then wallow in sorrow...  
  
...but it didn't work. Daisy was still just at a bar. Keeping the whisky company.

Suddenly the door opened behind her. Footsteps. Then a figure sat down next to her and took the bottle across from her.

"You stayed back for a long time," spoke Leo Fitz and he poored himself a glass as well.

Before Quake realised it, her rage took over and she lunched at Leo Fitz. She ended with punching Leo Fitz in the face.  
"I deserved that," Leo Fitz said and took a gulp from his whiskey.

"Go away," Quake said.

"Not before you hear my offer," Leo Fitz said.

"I don't want to hear about it." Quake spoke. He really didn't want anything to do with Leo Fitz, not after... that. "I don't want anything to do with you... not after... that."

"Dammit, that wasn't your fault. It was none of our fault.” Leo Fitz spoke with his voice raising. "Yes it was, it was my fault. I could have stopped it." Quake said, "I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED IT FROM HAPPENING."

"Calm down, Daisy," Leo Fitz, "It wasn't your fault... that wasn't your fault."  
But no matter what Leo Fitz said, Daisy still felt that that was her fault...

"I need you," said Leo Fitz. "Just one more time. Just one more job and I'll leave you alone."

Oh lonelyness, that would be nice. No one around. No one to remind her of...that.  
"One more job," Daisy muttered. "Alright. One more job it is."

And with that, she gulped down the remaining whiskey. Time for action!  
But before everyone got themselves ready to work with Grant Ward, there was one thing Daisy wanted to take care of.

She had to introduce Phil Coulson to her parents.

Daisy had been thinking for it for a longitme. Her parents were the worst. They seemed civilized and kind but when you truly got to know them...it was a whole other story.

"Uuuuurgh," Daisy sighed out loud. "I can handle it," Phil Coulson put his arm around her. "You don't know my parents!" Quake said. "I know, but if they created you, then they can't be that bad," Phil Coulson spoke wisely.

"I noooooo but it's still...uuuuuurgh."  
"We'll just go there and we’ll talk to them," Phil Coulson said wisely.

Then Daisy snugged deeper into Phil Coulson's arms. She felt safe there. Daisy knew that whatever would happen, Phil Coulson would protect her.

The day of the dinner had come. Daisy and Phil Coulson took a quintet to her parents. 

They came into a dining room and the table had already laid.

"Ah, you've finally arrived," Jiaying said and gave stern look and looked at Phil Coulson, "You're late." She noted to the two.

"It wasn't her fault," Phil Coulson said always as protective of Daisy as he was. "It was the weather." He lied. "Sure... sure..." Jiaying said and she went back to the kitchen.

"Wow," Daisy said surprised, "she didn't even shake your hands."

"Oh well," Phil Coulson said manly.

Quake was busy chatting with Phil when her dad came in.

"Boy," dad said and the stared at Phil Coulson.

Phil Coulson shook his hand politely.  
"Ah, you're here too," dad said to his beloved daughter. "Help your mother out, it's time that the men have a conversation."

"Uuuuuurgh," Daisy groaned and went into the kitchen as commanded.

Then her mother made her do all sorts of annoying useless jobs. After all, as mom said, people like them were inheritly used to these sorts of things.

Then dinner came. Daisy was told to take the food in while her parents were already sat down. She wasn't even allowed to see where Phil Coulson went off to.

Just before she carried in the first plate of food, she felt something weird. Like a crosswire went down her back, tingling all along the way down. Something was off.

When she emerged from around the corner no one was there. Only one person remained.

At the end of the table, Grant Ward sat laughing at her, "My my, that apron looks lovely on you!"

Quake threw down the meal and flexed her muscles. Oh, she had been waiting for this moment. Not only was Grant Ward going to feel the fullest extend of Dasiy’s fury, she could also unleash her frustration with her parents!

She threw the dish at Grant Ward like a disco and aimed to quake him. But as it the wave of vibrations hit her archnemesis, it turned out, he was a hologram!

"If you want to see your parents again," Grant Ward said, "come to the bar where we first had our drinks."

“I don’t care about my parents!” She yelled in anger and honesty. “They have tried to kill me and my team multiple times. I don’t need them.” She felt conflicted. On one hand, Daisy hated her parents, on the other, she had to save Phil.

Phil’s voice came in through her head and said: "We should save your parents."  
"But uuuuuuurgh," She tried to protest in frustration but Phil pushed back. "No we should. I talked to your dad, and he really does love you." Phil explained quickly.

"Alright. Fine." Daisy rolled her eyes. 

Suddenly she was transported to the bar that she was told to go to. As the scene filled in she saw Phil and then saw Grant with his back to her talking to some people. She put her hand up to quake him, but was instantly reminded that they needed him for the team. 

So she decided against harming him and instead, talking with him. After a long decision, she finally found a moment to pull Grant Ward aside to have a private moment.

"Skye,we have to do it" Grant finally said after she spoke. Shocked and confused at the thought that he wanted to work with her and the team she corrected him, "It’s Daisy now and I know, my team told me as well. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else."

"So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?" He asked and gently pulled her in for a small hug.

"Yes. For the team" Daisy said convincingly enough for him.

"No...for us"

That was it!

He loved her too much to see all the bad he had done to her and the team. 

Daisy freed herself from his hug and punched him on the face. “Skye- Daisy, wait!” He tried to stop her but it was too late for him. When he got up from the ground she leapt on Grant Ward at that moment and pinned him to the wall. The raging gorilla they both kept locked up was finally unleashed.

Daisy and Grant quickly became a ball of body-parts. Toes, hands and anckles all tangled together. Daisy didn't know what bit to focus on, so grabbed a hand and dived in.

"More! More! More!" whispered Grant Ward to her. 

She didn’t know if he wanted her to keep beating the crap out of him or keep doing, whatever love or romantic shit he thinks she is doing to him.

Their love and hate making was like a wildfire. Its like they were everywhere - inescapable (not that either of them wanted to escape them).

Things got...messy...from that point on.

Daisy got a few good quakes in and when Grant wrapped his arm around her he smiled. “Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?” He stroked her hair like she was an animal.

Nearby the others occasionally heard various sounds of a person being beat up. But politely ignored it.

This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this moment was very much needed.

Her final blow of him was powerful and bittersweet. She gave it everything in her power and defeated Grant Ward. 

When she was done and returned to base everyone was satisfied! Turned out...the team didn’t really need Grant to help them. They were just messing with Daisy’s feelings. And they really wanted to kill him. Thankfully, it all worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Let me know if I should do more stories with a random fanfic generator because it seems like a really cool idea!


End file.
